The Final FiveEpisode 1
by Lord Witner
Summary: In the first of the final five episodes, Ron pops the question on New Year's Eve


(intro music)  
  
(Ron is sitting in his home in deep thought)  
  
Ron: Can I do this? Yes! No, I can't.  
  
(phone rings)  
  
Mrs. Stoppable: Ronald it's your friend Kim!  
  
(Ron gasps but quickly regains his composure)  
  
Ron: I'll get it up here Mom. (picks up phone) Hi Kim, what's up?  
  
Kim: Same old. Dad is killing himself getting ready for tonight. Mom had  
an  
emergency at her office, and I'm going to kill the tweebs after New  
Year's.  
  
Ron: That's right you're party's tonight!  
  
Kim: Yeah, how'd you forget about it? You never have anything remotely  
important going through your mind. Got to go, see ya!  
  
Ron: Later K.P. (hangs up the phone) Booya! I'll ask her tonight!  
  
Rufus: (translated) Ask what?  
  
(lair of Dr. Drakken and Shego)  
  
Shego: (excited) I'm outta here Dr. D.  
  
Dr. Drakken: Shego! Where are you going?  
  
Shego: Tonight is New Year's Eve. In my contract this is one of many  
holiday's that I have the day off. I'll see you on the 2nd.  
  
Drakken: (flustered) Fine! I'll take out Kim Possible tonight by myself!  
  
Shego: (falls to the floor laughing) You're...gonna...beat...Kim Possible...by  
yourself?  
  
Drakken: Yes, why?  
  
Shego: You can hardly tie your shoes without me!  
  
Drakken: Leave! I don't need your help! Tonight Kim possible will not  
know what hit her!  
(commercial break)  
  
Ron: (walking) (to himself) KP we've known each other a long time, since  
the first day of pre-school...no, no, no. That won't do. (excessive  
muttering under his breath)  
  
(Ron rings door bell)  
  
(Door opens. Kim is standing there to greet him. Loud, annoying music is  
in the background)  
  
Kim: Hey, Ron! I see you made it  
  
Ron: Glad to see you too......(astonished) WADE?!  
  
Wade: Hey Ron.  
  
Ron: H-h-how...  
  
Kim: This is just a hologram of Wade. See. (sticks hand through Wade)  
  
Ron: Ah. K.P. I've got something to ask you.  
  
Kim: Sure Ron, go ahead.  
  
Ron: You see Kim. I was wondering if, I mean if you don't mind or  
anything.  
  
Kim: Come on Ron spit it out.  
  
Ron: Well. Would... (glass shattering)  
  
Kim: JIM! TIM! I will strangle you! (K.P. runs after the tweebs. There's  
a crystal vase smashed)  
  
Ron: (disappointed) Uh, talk to you later.  
  
Voice behind Ron: Not if I have anything to do with it!  
  
(Ron turns around and there stands Dr. Drakken)  
  
Ron: Ah! (looking around for Shego)  
  
Drakken: Shego is not here. She has the day off.  
  
Ron: (breathing a sigh of relief) Whoo. So there's nothing to worry  
about.  
  
Drakken: I'M SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT!  
Ron: Dude, no you're not. Kim's Nanna beat you up.  
  
Drakken: That was one time!  
  
Ron: Let's see. Kim defeated you. Jim and Tim defeated you. You couldn't  
out power Professor Dementor, who is half your size...  
  
Drakken: Enough! (Drakken pushes Ron, who trips and falls, hurting his  
leg) Now who is down? (Drakken stalks Ron)  
  
(commercial break)  
  
(Drakken is moving towards Ron)  
  
(Out of nowhere Kim flies through the air and kicks Drakken in the chest)  
  
(KP is looking for Shego)  
  
Drakken: Shego attack!  
  
Ron: Shego isn't here.  
  
Drakken: How do you know? I might have been lying.  
  
Ron: Because if you were lying she would have come to rescue you already.  
  
Drakken: (growling)  
  
Mr. Dr. Possible: What's going on here? Drew? What are you doing here?  
  
Drakken: I...I...I...  
  
Kim: He came for the party. I invited him. It must of completely slipped  
my mind.  
  
Mr. Dr. Possible: (looking from Drakken to Kim to Ron back to Drakken)  
O.K. If you say so Kim.  
  
Drakken: (standing up) Why did you just do that?  
  
Kim: Consider us even for Christmas last year.  
  
(partying and dancing to more loud annoying music continues)  
  
Jim: Hey look everyone. There's only a minute left!  
  
Ron: (to Kim) K.P. We've known each other a long time.  
  
Kim: Yeah...  
  
Ron: Could you let me finish, please? We've fought crime together. We  
worked together on every project known to man. (Jim: 30 seconds!) You  
helped me realize not only that I am a man but what kind of man I am. Kim  
I never told you or anyone else this before. I really care for you. (all:  
10..9..8) More so then you ever imagined. (7...6...5...) Kimberly Ann Possible...  
(4...3...2...1...) Will you marry me? (Happy New Year)  
  
(Kim has a look of shock on her face)  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
